1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a signal processing method and a speaker system and, in particular, to a speaker system that plays back music in a desired space and a signal processing method for use in the speaker system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, PCT Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2006-502657 describes an audio playback system that includes a diffuser mounted on top of a speaker facing upward to scatter sound in all directions and that reflects the sound in all directions in a horizontal plane. Thus, the audio playback system can provide the uniform frequency characteristic in all directions, so that the sound quality is not degraded at any listener's position in a room.